The Cave
by Rapndash
Summary: Kyon/Haruhi pairing. Just what really happened while Kyon and Haruhi were trapped in the island cave? Lemony goodness, that's what! Rated M for a reason.


**The Cave**

A Haruhi Suzumiya fan fiction by Rapndash.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya. The fic is based solely on the anime since I have yet to read the novels. I also took inspriation from two Haruhi fics written by Maesdream. I highly recommend checking them out. Of course, if you happen to notice some points that seem similar to his works, please let me know and I'll make the necessary changes. This takes place during the second half of the island episodes. Just what would happen if Haruhi and Kyon where trapped in that cave along the cliffs for longer than a couple of hours? Lemony goodness, that's what! Rated M for a reason. This is my first Haruhi fic, so it may not turn out as well as some of the ones I've read. Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is fine, but no flames please.

* * *

How do I always end up in these spots? Haruhi Suzumiya had gotten us—or rather _me—_into some tricky situations before, but never anything like this. 

I hadn't expected anything unusual would happen during our stay on this island, but considering my usual company, I should have known better. Damn that Koizumi. I can't help but feel like he's involved in this somehow...or at least there's something he's not telling us. Poor Asahina-san had fainted when we found Keiichi-san's body and hadn't woken up since. Now we were up to our ears in a murder investigation.

Which leads us to mine and Haruhi's current predicament. Haruhi had dragged me out into the pouring rain to search the island for clues. So far all we could confirm was that the boat we used to get here was gone—probably taken by Yutaka-san when he left just before the storm hit.

Suddenly, Haruhi claimed to have seen a shadow, and the next thing I knew we were inching our way along the path on the cliff. Of course, we hadn't gone far before the ground crumpled beneath us, sending us falling to the ledge below with no way back up. At least we had found this warm cave to dry off in until help arrived. But who knew how long that would take. It's not like anyone knew where we were going.

_How long have we been stuck here anyway? An hour or two tops...or maybe longer?_

"Hey, Kyon...when do you think the others will realize we're missing?"

"How should I know?" I answered. "You're the one who dragged us out here."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know we'd end up trapped down here?!" Haruhi said with her usual air of haughtiness. She plopped down on the other side of the stalagmite I was leaning on and sighed. "Anyway, I wish the others would hurry up. I need a hot shower and a change of clothes."

I tried not to think too much about what she had just said. Besides I was more concerned with my throbbing shoulder at the moment. Must have injured it in the fall. I rubbed my right shoulder with my left hand, grunting slightly in pain.

_I hope it's nothing serious. Damn Haruhi and her impulsive behavior._

"What are you complaining about now, Kyon?" she huffed.

_Real considerate of you to ask,_ I thought sarcastically.

"Nothing. My shoulder's hurting that's all."

I heard Haruhi shift from her place behind the rock. "What a baby," she muttered. She walked over to where I sat and looked down at me.

"Let me see it," Haruhi demanded.

"See what?'" I asked, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Your shoulder, idiot! You said it was hurting. Take off your shirt and let me see!"

I was stunned for a few brief moments. Did she actually tell me to take off my shirt? Was the infamously stubborn and selfish Haruhi concerned about me? _Get a grip on yourself, Kyon. You know her better than that._

"Why should you care?"

"Just do it, Kyon! It might serious, and we don't know how long it will be until the others find us here. Now take off your shirt and let me see or stop complaining!" she all but screamed at me.

I sighed and grudgingly did as she asked. The damp shirt was tossed aside as Haruhi moved to sit behind me. She was quiet for a while as she examined my injured shoulder. I tried not to blush as I felt her hands softly touch my bare skin. I winced when she hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"I don't see any blood or anything, but it does look bruised. You'll be fine," she said softly. I was a little surprised at her tone of voice. I couldn't remember her sounding so concerned before. There wasn't even the normal sarcasm she usually displayed.

"You're probably right," I said. "It was probably bruised from when I landed on it."

"Yeah."

She didn't say anything else, but for some odd reason she continued to rub my shoulder softly. I could feel the heat creeping into my face, and I did my best to hide it from her. It wasn't like Haruhi to be so quiet. She had been acting strangely ever since her "deduction" regarding the murder seemed to fall through. More so than that, though, I had never known her to show even the slightest feelings of affection toward anyone...least of all me.

I suddenly felt her leaning against my back. I was beginning to grow concerned. Not only did Haruhi's mood seem to be slipping, but the fact that she was so close to me was starting to have other affects on my body.

"Hey, Kyon?"

"What is it?"

"Do you...think the others will be worried to find us missing for so long?" she asked quietly.

Did the great Haruhi Suzumiya actually sound scared? It was so unlike her, but under the circumstances, I decided not to point it out.

"Don't worry, Haruhi. I'm sure the others will find us soon enough," I assured her.

She turned her head so her chin was resting on my left shoulder. I could feel her breath against my skin, and it was driving me insane. How could she have this much of an effect on me? Not that I hated being with her, it's just that I had never considered the possibility of a relationship with her...considering her normal behavior and all. Not to mention the fact that she had expressed her non-interest in normal humans.

"Are you hot, Kyon?" she asked suddenly, bringing me from my thoughts.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because your face is all red," she said with a smirk.

_Oh shit..._

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, turning my face away from her.

"Don't play dumb with me, Kyon," she pressed, some of her normal tone beginning to return. "Is being alone with me in this dark cave getting you all hot? Geez, Kyon, I had no idea you could be so perverted."

_You leaning on me like that certainly isn't helping._

"You're the one who started it, rubbing my shoulder and all," I tried to retort.

With that she suddenly jumped up and moved in front of me. She had a predatory look on her face. Similar to the one she gave before acting out some devious plot—usually involving Asahina-san and some new skimpy outfit—only much more...primal. It made my blood boil.

"So you like getting back rubs from beautiful girls, huh?" she taunted me.

I tried to scoot away, but the rocks behind me prevented me from going far. Haruhi had me trapped, and she knew it. My mind was racing as she knelt down and straddled my lap. But before I could offer any kind of protest or rebuttal, she did something I never would have expected in a million years.

Haruhi kissed me.

My cry of surprise was muffled as I felt her lips against mine. My willpower began to quickly slip away as her body pressed against me, her soft, moist lips gently caressing mine. I soon succumbed to her demands, my arms encircling her back and pulling her closer to me as I began to return the kiss. Her arms wrapped around my neck as her tongue slipped past my lips, and I couldn't help but return the gesture. The pain in my shoulder was forgotten, along with our dank surroundings. All I could think of was how amazing Haruhi Suzumiya's mouth tasted.

We finally broke for air, both panting and flushed. She buried her head in my shoulder, and I could sense that she was a little embarrassed. But I also knew that she wasn't regretful in the slightest. It wouldn't be like her.

"You know, Kyon," she said softly. "While we're waiting for the others to find us, we could...maybe keep each other warm?"

I swallowed hard at the knowledge of what she was implying. Though I'll admit, it was an incredibly tempting offer. Thing is we were just high schoolers, and I really didn't know much about...well _that._

"Are...you sure you want this?" I asked tentatively.

Haruhi giggled as she sat up again. "Isn't that obvious?" she taunted me. "Don't ask such dumb questions! Are you a man or what?!"

_Why you little... I'll show you what kind of man I can be._

What happened next is hard to explain, but something in me finally snapped at her words. I had grown accustomed to her bossiness and selfish behavior, but this was going a little far. It was time I was in charge for once.

Acting on impulse, I quickly shifted our bodies before Haruhi could react. She let out a startled gasp as I pinned her beneath me, remaining comfortably positioned between her legs. I kissed her hard, not giving her a chance to protest. Fortunately for me, Haruhi merely moaned and returned the kiss passionately. At that point instinct began to take over, guiding my actions and rendering coherent thought nearly impossible.

I released her mouth and quietly took an earlobe between my teeth. I was pleased when she moaned quietly as I sucked and licked the tender flesh. My hands found the edge of her shirt and I quickly removed it, releasing her lobe to discard the drenched garment. I couldn't stop the smirk that crossed my face as I saw Haruhi lying before me in her bra, a light pink color showing on her cheeks. She returned my smirk and nodded for me to continue.

My fingers followed the outline of her bra, searching for the fastening to the complex devise. Luck was with me as the garment released almost immediately. I tugged the straps down her arms and tossed it aside. The sight below me was breath-taking. While Haruhi wasn't as big as Asahina-san, I found that I didn't care. They were perfect, the skin soft to the touch as I slid my fingers over it.

Haruhi's back arched off the ground as I rolled her right nipple between my fingers. I heard her gasp what sounded faintly like my name before a whimper passed over her lips as I throughly explored her swollen mounds. She was panting heavily now, her eyes half closed shined with pleasure. Her hands roamed over my bare chest and abdomen, as if unsure of what to do with themselves. They finally found their way to my pants and started to work on removing them.

My body was on fire. The feeling overwhelming as I felt her slide my pants down my legs. I kicked them off behind me before returning my full attention to the girl lying below me. Her short-shorts were easily removed and added to the growing pile of clothing. Now left in nothing but our underwear, I gently brushed the hair from Haruhi's face and offered her a warm smile. Haruhi hooked her arms behind my neck and pulled me into a fierce kiss. Our bare skin rubbing against each other was nearly enough to drive me over the edge, but I refused to allow it.

Our tongues waged all out war in our mouths as I felt my way down to her underwear. I hooked two fingers beneath the waistband and tugged it off in one pull. My lips left her mouth and trailed down her jaw and neck down to her chest. I flicked my tongue over her right nipple and was rewarded with a loud groan. I continued to feast upon her breasts as my right hand trailed down over her stomach to the area between her legs.

Haruhi gasped pleasurably as my fingers rubbed her folds, already slick with her juices, before finally sliding into her opening. "Kyon..." she whimpered. I pumped in and out of her warmth slowly, stroking her sensitive nub with my thumb. Her moans grew louder with each passing moment. Her hands had resumed their exploration of my skin as I tasted her left breast, and now they trailed down to my boxers. I barely felt the breeze against my backside as she pulled them down.

_I can't hold back much longer...guess it's now or never._

I was suddenly jerked out of my thoughts as I felt Haruhi wrap her small fingers around me. A low groan escaped my throat at the intense pleasure her touch created. She smirked triumphantly up at me as she continued to stroke me softly. I guess this was her way of getting even with me. My fingers left her warmth, and I reluctantly removed her hand from my manhood.

"Who said that you could be on top?!" Haruhi asked as I positioned myself before her. "I'm the Chief of the SOS Brigade, so I should decide!"

"Not this time," I said irritably. I pinned her down again, and she gave me a startled look.

"But..."

"No. For the past half of this year, you've been ordering me around without considering my own feelings on the topic at hand. This time I say we do this my way."

Haruhi Suzumiya stared slack-jawed up at me. No doubt surprised by my sudden boldness in opposing her. I captured her mouth and began to push into her, trying my best not to hurt her. I tasted her gasp as I continued to press forward, my tongue slipping inside her mouth to further distract her. As soon as I felt her barrier, I thrust hard until we were fully joined. I felt her tense up in pain as a small gasp escaped her, but I gave her no chance to rest as I began to move within her.

It didn't take us long to find our rhythm, our lower bodies moving perfectly in sync with each other. Haruhi was gasping frantically now, her moans mingling with my own as I began to increase speed. She wrapped her legs around my waist and met my pace evenly. Her stubbornness wouldn't allow her to lose to me, but I was still determined to make her break first. I concentrated every ounce of willpower as our pace sped up again. My hands found her breasts once more, kneading them gently. I heard her squeak as I lightly pinched the nipples, which I found to be very cute. The pain had returned in my shoulder, but I ignored it and thrust even harder. If this didn't end soon, I was gonna be in trouble. My left hand continued to fondle her right breast as my right hand began stroking the sensitive nub between our bodies.

The trick worked. Haruhi came hard and fast, arching into me as she cried out her pleasure. I felt her inner walls clenching around me, and I allowed myself to release, my manhood throbbing within her. I swear our moans were so loud, it could have woken the dead. Haruhi collapsed, and I was trying desperately to hold myself up on my arms, not wanting to crush her small form beneath me. We were both gasping for breath as our bodies and minds came back down from the heaven we had found.

_So...that's what sex feels like._

I opened my eyes and met Haruhi's gaze. She was still panting, her cheeks reddish in color. Her eyes sparkled with emotions unlike anything I had seen in her. She finally caught her breath and gave me a small smile.

"Wow, Kyon. I never knew you had it in you."

I sighed. Same old Haruhi. "Honestly, nether did I."

By this time, my strength had returned, so I pulled out of her and sat up. "We should probably get dressed in case the others find us soon."

Haruhi merely nodded and sat up. We dressed rather quickly then sat to wait for our friends to find us. All the time, I continued to think about what we had just done. How would we explain this to the others? Should we even tell them what we just did? There was no way I was saying anything in front of my little sister, that's for sure.

"Hey, Kyon?"

"What is it?"

Haruhi blushed a little. "I think...we should keep what just happened between us to ourselves. Don't you?"

I nodded. "Yes, definitely. There's no reason for the others to know...especially my little sis."

"Oh and Kyon?"

"Hmmm?"

Haruhi moved closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder. "I just wanted to say that...I really like you, Kyon. I...I know I don't act like it...but I care a lot about you."

Her confession surprised me a little, but considering what had just transpired I understood why she said it. I smiled and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"I care about you too, Haruhi. I'll admit that most of the time your odd behavior and attitude make me frustrated. But I know who you are underneath. Don't worry. This can be a secret only we two know."

Haruhi seemed relieved, and she noticeably relaxed. It was a side of her that no one had seen but me. I had no doubt that she'd be back to her old self once we were found. And that ended up being sooner than we thought.

"Hey! Are you two all right!?"

_Damn you, Kiozumi_.

Haruhi instantly sprang up from my grasp. I winced as the action cause my shoulder to ache again. "Kiozumi-kun! We're in here!"

_Looks like she's all ready back to normal._

Haruhi was back in my face again. "Don't you forget," she whispered harshly. "It's...our...secret."

"Fine by me."


End file.
